Angels Cry
by Da3Hickz1Chik
Summary: Khris: *spread arms* MUAHAHAHA! (A familiar knight travels the path of the heavens.)


Ceri: Ooohhh... be quiet on the mysterious ground... this is Khris' fic...  
Daniel: It IS really quiet here.  
Mark: HEY!!!!! KHRIS!!!!!! WHERE ARE YA?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ceri, Daniel: (clamp their hands over Mark's mouth) SHHHHHH!  
Mark: (muffled) Sphorrey...  
Ceri: (whispers) Khris??  
Daniel: This place is weird.  
Khris: (leaps out at them, dressed in a long black cape) MWA!!!!!!!  
Ceri, Daniel, Mark: EIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Khris: (turns away from them and walks to the window that suddenly appeared)  
Ceri: Ack! Khris, don't DO that!  
Mark: Yeah, man, you scared us.  
Daniel: That was likely his intent.  
Khris: Prepare to be dragged down into the depths of what you humans call my mind.  
Ceri: (whispers to the readers) I think he's gone all Sephiroth on us...  
Daniel: (whispers to Ceri) Me too.  
Mark: (yells) What are you all whispering about?!  
All: (look at Mark)  
Mark: Okay then... (backs away slowly)  
Khris: Here goes fic.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Angels Cry  
By Khris (He's gone all Sephiroth on us...)  
Khris: (whacks Ceri)  
Ceri: Ow! Okay fine...  
  
Angels Cry  
By Khris (He's just a little weird)  
Khris: (sigh)  
Ceri: Okay sorry, I'll do it this time...  
  
Angels Cry  
By Khris  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The reign commences  
The heavens part  
He travels through  
And sees no one  
The Angels watch him  
Curiosity blares  
He has a heart of gold  
But they already know that  
The ultimate test  
Before the end  
The road will stop  
And he will be questioned  
But he does not make it  
To the end of the road  
Because he stops  
To try and reason with his surroundings  
'It's hard for one when they die'  
One Angel defends  
'But he cannot stop'  
Another replies  
He rubs his eyes and still does not see  
What he should be seeing  
Beautiful land  
Full of flowers  
Rainbows and fluttering birds  
Babbling brooks  
And happy butterflies  
He sees only desolate air  
And the Angels watch on  
As he furrows his brow  
And yells out loud  
'where are you?! Please help me!'  
The Angels shake their heads  
It is his time  
He does not realize it  
He wants to go back  
But they cannot let him  
His soul is branded  
With the hold of the world  
But his fate is different  
And the Angels understand  
They weep for him  
He must leave  
To stay in Mayfil  
Until his friends can set him free  
A demon will haunt him  
And yet, the Angels cry  
They come to him  
They embrace him  
He wonders what this feeling is  
And yet, the Angels cry  
He cannot see them  
But he feels a small cold tugging at his heart  
He feels the warmth of their tears on his skin  
And still, the Angels cry  
He does not know of the torture  
He must endure alone  
But the light at the end of the tunnel  
Are his lifelong friends  
The Angels assure him of this  
Even though he cannot hear them  
Their beautiful words do not make it to his ears  
He begins to fade  
He doesn't understand  
He calls for help  
But the coldness and tears have pulled back from him  
He reaches out to the butterflies  
And the rainbows  
And the lush grass as far as the eye could see  
Because now he sees it  
And he dreads where he is being sent  
But fate has tattooed him blindly  
And he disappears into a demons grasp...  
And so, the Angels cry.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Khris: Fini.  
Ceri: (bawls) IT WAS LAVITZ!!!!!!!!!!! I just know it! (wails)  
Mark: (casually rubs his eyes to hide his tears) That was pretty good.  
Daniel: Oh man, so sad, buddy! Where do you come up with this stuff?  
Ceri: I wish I could write like you! That was beautiful! I'm sure it was Lavitz!  
Mark: Shhhh, let the readers guess too!  
Daniel: YOU MUST REVIEW THIS! I have to say that cuz Khris won't.  
Mark: Yeah, support our silent little friend.  
Khris: (snaps his fingers and three disappear from his quiet mysterious ground) Thank you for reading. I hope I didn't scare you. Have a nice day. (disappears) 


End file.
